1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to integrated circuits and more particularly to providing shielding for encapsulated integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some integrated circuits are implemented in packages having electromagnetic shields for protection from electromagnetic interference (EMI). An example of such packages includes multiple chip modules (MCM) which have a plurality of discrete microelectronic devices (e.g., a processor unit, memory unit, related logic units, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and the like) that are connected together on a single MCM substrate. These shielding structures may be formed prior to encapsulation of the integrated circuit die or formed separately from the integrated circuit die.
However, such methods may not be compatible with packaging processes where post interconnect processing is performed after die encapsulation.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.